Damus Adapin vs Naruto Uzumaki
5C3874C8-8448-424B-927A-676C570760C9.png|Damus vs Naruto 4776BF2B-C5A5-4C9D-856B-A1974B48ACD7.png|Damus vs Naruto 2 636253CA-F8DB-46A2-8BF7-1A3F09AD6702.png|DvN with custom thumbnail F9986AD9-58ED-4323-9965-92FC2F61467B.png|Damus vs Naruto 5 7EDEB5D8-A962-453D-A444-5C706B22D5F1.png Description 2099:Zenith vs Naruto! The werewolf/alien hybrid begins to battle against the Jinchūriki of the nine tails! Which ninja protector of the world will be the victor? Note: 'Xaran form Damus or any transformation beyond Lycan Form will not be used. All of Naruto’s feats, attacks, and powers from Naruto, Naruto:Shippuden, and Boruto will be included. Who are you rooting for? Naruto Uzumaki Damus Adapin Who are you betting on? The Jinchūriki of the hidden leaf The Hybrid of 2099 Prelude Kammi: Ninjas were honorable assassins trained in the art of combat and stealth, and they have been famous in the world of fiction for their skills. Luke: And these two combatants are no exception, and they’re even related to Wolves and foxes in different ways. Kammi: Damus Adapin, the Hybrid Hero of 2099. Luke: And Naruto, the legendary Jinchūriki of the hidden leaf village. Kammi: In this battle, anything above Damus’ Xaran form will not be included. Also, all of Naruto’s feats in all 3 shows will be included. Luke: She’s Kammi and I’m Luke! Kammi: And together we’ll analyze their powers, weapons, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Damus Kammi: In the year 2099, monsters, aliens, and humans lived in peace and harmony. Luke: And the cause of the calm and peaceful future was a hybrid of a Lycan and a Xaran, and that hybrid’s name was Damus Adapin. Kammi: And He also had an interesting Start. His hero Lycan dad, Richard Adapin, and his Xaran mom Jena sent his son to find his own adventures, and he not only found adventures, but he also found friends in the forms of Zephyr, Alana, and Bolt. Luke: But to protect and keep the peace to the Earth, he would need to have some great powers, weapons, and transformations. Damus has the powers of both a Lycan and a Xaran, which includes Superhuman Physical Characteristics, weapon mastery, regeneration, shockwave creation, Nigh invulnerability, pyrokinesis, electrokinesis, psychokinesis, Space-Time Manipulation, Indomitable Will, Acausality, Resistance to Disease, Poison, Mind, Soul, and Gravity manipulation. Luke: He’s also a master of karate, ninjutsu, and wolf style king fu, which involves striking, gripping, and tearing techniques for a quick kill, but Damus rarely kills. Luke: But he’s got a few lethal tricks up his sleeve. One of them is a high-frequency katana that can cut through the molecular bonds of anything. Next up is his Kunai, which are throwing knives used by ninjas, and some of his can explode. Kammi: He also wields the Aurora Hammers, which increases the physical power and elemental power. But last and certainly not least, we have the Moonslicer sword. This divine sword was made out of the soul of the moon dragon, who’s whole thing is creating and destroying moons! Luke: Yeah, but if he doesn’t need weapons, he can use his techniques for a fight. He can slam down enemies with the ultra pounder. His Dragon strike is a Ken-style Shoryuken, his flare kick is a fiery roundhouse, electric slam is when he slams an opponent at the speed of lightning, thunderbolt creates a massive bolt of electricity, the psycho kick is a kick charged by psychic energy, and his psycho smash creates a surge of psychic energy to counter attacks. He can use fire fist and electric kick to deal massive damage to his opponent. Blazing Bomb is a powerful blue fireball. Zen Flare is a blast of Zen energy, Psycho Crush Manipulates His opponent‘s mind, and the blazing combo is series of electric, psychic, and fire enhanced punches and kicks. Kammi: But those aren’t even the greatest power he has. His two of his greatest powers are his Lycan and Xaran form. His Lycan form can amp up Damus’ power to ridiculous levels, tank moon busting attacks, and sense movement in about 1 attosecond. Luke: But, if you read the note and the prelude, Xaran Form will not be used because it is too overpowered. Luckily, he also has his Primal mode, which uses some of the power of his Lycan Form without having to go berserk. Kammi: He still has an enormous amount of feats. Luke: Like the time he lifted 5,000 tons with no effort, or when Matched Hercules, who threw a 100,000-ton comet into Mars, which would take 561 teratons. Or when he jumped from the earth to the moon, or when he shattered the Xyzium crystal, which would require 294,000,000 megatons of force. Did I forget to mention Damus lifting a 1.3 billion ton gold ball? Kammi: In Lycan form, He’s also comparable to Thunder King Bolt, who defeated Seth, who stopped Earth’s rotation. He also roared so loud that he caused a Magnitude 9 earthquake that shook the planet. He was stronger than a full-powered Zephyr as well, who recreated the moon after Lord Kryosis vaporized it, which would take 134.452 trillion Megatons! Luke: Lycan Damus also ignored attacks from Dragon Alana, who one-shotted the Midgard Serpent, who crushed Uranus after it woke up! Kammi: He's also moved faster than the human eye can track and caught thousands of AK-47 rounds. He even said that lightning moves at a snail's pace to him and Bolt! Luke: That's cool and all, but his greatest feat of speed is when he circled the globe 700 times in 2 minutes. Kammi: To do this, Damus must have been moving at a speed of 522,921,000 miles per hour, that's 78 percent the speed of light. Luke: He’s also a freaking tank. He's walked through nuclear explosions, tanked hits from literal Gods, and survived 100,000 tons of anti-matter. Kammi: That’s would mean that Damus survived 90,718,500,000 megatons with little damage. That’s like taking 1.8 billion Tzar bombs to the face. Luke: And his Werewolf form is a MASSIVE step up from all of that. Lycan Damus once threw a 50 Quadrillion ton Warship out of orbit! That’s 239 BILLION megatons. His Lycan form also has Moon level durability and can tag Bolt Arriaga, who can move at 12 times the speed of light. Heck, he’s comparable to Thunder King Bolt, who defeated Seth, a god who stopped the Earth’s rotation. That’s 61 exatons of TNT! Kammi: He even became one of the greatest Heroes to ever lived on earth, and is still way before he unlocked his other forms. Luke: But he does have his fair share of weaknesses. He’s overconfident, reckless, allergic to wolfsbane, Silver and Mercury can kill him, and otherworldly weaponry, beings, and energy can hurt him. Also, if gets angry very easily if he sees an innocent person in danger. Kammi: But his determination, badassery, and kindness are what make the hero of his universe. Damus: You think you can just conquer earth without me knowing. Then you're more of a moron than those who think they can beat me. NOBODY can beat me, and NOBODY is gonna conquer Earth on my watch! Naruto Kammi: The hidden leaf village was a quiet, peaceful place wher- Luke: Peaceful, my butt! Some clan called the Uchiha unleashed a giant friggin monster fox with 9 tails that can destroy mountains, and the 4th Hokage, Minato Namikaze, along with his wife Kushina Uzumaki, had to sacrifice themselves to seal the monster inside their own son! That’s kinda brutal to leave your son orphaned and with a giant, mountain breaking kaiju in his stomach! Kammi: Well, speaking of their son, he was named Naruto, and he lived with a constant life of discrimination. Luke: It’s not his fault that he’s got a friggin monster in his stomach! No wonder he painted all over Hokage Rock. Kammi: Eventually, after meeting the 3rd Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, he began to enroll in ninja academy to be the next Hokage, in order to win the love and admiration of his village. Luke: And while he did fail the academy three times, he still never gave up. In fact, his determination is what helped him gain some cool jutsus, or ninja techniques. Kammi: In order to use jutsus, one must have enough chakra or life energy to do it, and your own physical strength and the power of your techniques depends on how much chakra you have. Also, if a person uses all of their chakra, they die. Luke: Well, Naruto doesn’t need to worry about that. He was practically born having tons of chakra, due to his dad and mom being one of the most powerful ninja of that time. Also because of Kurama, the giant fox kaiju. Kammi: Kaiju? No. Tailed beast? Yes. Luke: Uh.....What? Kammi: A tailed beast is actually a part of the ten tailed beast, a monsterous fusion form of Kaguya and the God tree, but thanks to her Kaguya’s sons, Hagoromo and Hamura, it was sealed away and split apart into 9 other tailed beasts. Luke: Well, that’s cool, but time to talk about techniques! One of Naruto’s favorites is the Shadow Clone Justu, which is basically when Naruto just starts spamming copies of himself to the point of making thousands of them! Kammi: But his most famous attack is something nearly as recognizable as the kamehameha. Luke: RASANGEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kammi: Yep. Luke: And He’s got more rasengans than Goku has made Kamehamehas. He’s got regular Rasengan, Giant Rasengan, Wind Style: Rasengan, Wind Style: Rasenshuriken, Massive Rasengan, Wind Style: Massive Rasenshuriken, Wind Style: Mini Rasenshuriken, Planetary Rasengan, Magnet Style: Rasengan, Tailed Beast Rasengan, and like a crap ton more! Kammi: He can also summon giant warrior frogs such as Gamabunta, who was able to rip the arm off of Shukaku, the one-tailed beast. Luke: And this isn’t even his greatest power. Like most other anime characters, he has tons of Super forms. One of them being sage mode, which increases his stats immensely, but at the cost of possibly turning into...a frog. Kammi: Well, Yeah. Luke: ...Still nowhere near the weirdest thing I’ve ever seen. Anyways, after Naruto became friends with giant monster fox Kurama, he unlocked Kurama Charka mode. In this form, he can use chakra arms, and the Tailed Beast Bomb, which can vaporize a dang mountain range! Kammi: That’s still not his strongest form. The Six Paths Sage Mode was achieved when the original Six paths sage, Hagoromo Otsutsuki, gave him the form, with the energy of all 9 tailed beasts, he achieved Sage of six paths mode. Luke: In this form, he can use the truth-seeking balls, which are basically balls that can disintegrate stuff, which he can launch at his opponents. Heck, they can even kill people that are already dead. Kammi: Their only drawback is that there’s only 9 at a time and that he can only control them at a maximum range of 70 meters. Luke: But that doesn’t matter when he can MAKE A GIANT, PLANET BUSTING, KAIJU FOX AVATAR! Kammi: That’s his Six paths Kurama Charka mode, and can combine the Massive Rasen-Shuriken with Tailed Beast Bomb Rasen-Shuriken, and with the power of the other tailed beasts he has the power to destroy the earth. Luke: With all this at his fingertips, no wonder he became Hokage! Kammi: Yep, but he has plenty of feats before and after that. He can lift hundreds of thousands of tons, outrun the fourth Raikage, Tanked a blast from most of his own charka that blew a hole in the moon, and another attack that split the moon in half! Luke: He defeated the likes of Gaara, Pain, Third Raikage, Obito, Kaguya, and Sasuke, his greatest rival. Heck, he and Sasuke literally blew their arms off while destroying a mountain range! Kammi: Naruto is one of the greatest Shonen Jump heroes ever, but even he has his limits. Luke: Unfortunately, he’s reckless, temperamental, stubborn, and kind of a goofball most of the time. And if he loses his charka, he needs like a day to get it back. Kammi: But no matter what the threat, Naruto will always be there to fight for his village and the world. Naruto: I'm not gonna run away, I never go back on my word! That's my nindō: my ninja way! Pre Death Battle Kammi: Alright, the combatants are set! Let’s end this debate once and for all! Luke: It’s time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!!! Death Battle Forest Naruto walks around a forest, due to having a letter to meet someone who wanted to challenge him to a battle. Naruto: This is strange. I wonder who wanted me to fight them? Hmm... As he was thinking about his questions, he looked up and saw a teen boy with wolf ears, a wolf tail, and blue and black clothing, mediating on a rock. Anyone who knew this Wolf eared boy knew him as Damus Adapin, the hero of 2099, but Naruto stares in confusion. Naruto(thinking): Another jinchūriki? As Naruto walked closer to the boy, who noticed him and gazed upon the Hokage. Naruto: Wait. You’re the one who challenged me, right? The wolf eared teen stands up and jumps off the rock in order to introduce himself. Damus: Yep! Name’s Damus Adapin. And you must be Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto: Hmm... Why? Damus: Well, I just wanna see how strong you are. Naruto:Huh? That’s all? Damus: Yeah! So, can you fight me? Please? Naruto sighs, stressed about this and the fact that he was taking a break from being hokage. But then, he smirked and slammed his fists together. Naruto: Alright then! Show me what you got! Damus smiles that his opponent has accepted his challenge. The Hybrid gets into a fighting pose, as Naruto follows suit. Then they both ran at each other, ready to start the fight. 'Part 1: Ninja vs Ninja! Hybrid vs Jinchūriki! Fight! Their fist collides, which causes a huge shockwave that vaporized the part of the forest they were in. They both jumped back to use another attack. Naruto: Shadow Clone Jutsu! Naruto summons dozens of clones of himself, surprising Damus. Damus(thinking): Is that trickster defense? I’ve never seen it at such a level before. Then, Damus noticed that all the naruto clones were above him, each holding a ball of condensed energy. All Naruto clones: Rasengan Barrage! Damus: Rase-What?! The large amount of rasegans causes multiple large explosions throughout The forest. As the smoke clears, only the original Naruto was standing above a pile of debris and rubble. Naruto: What that it? Well, I hope he’s not de- Suddenly, Naruto was interrupted by a punch to the face, which sends him flying into the air. The one who punched him was Damus, who looked to have been unharmed by Naruto’s attack, much to the Hokage’s surprise. The Jinchūriki recovers from the powerful punch in midair and lands on his feet. Naruto: How did you take my attack head-on with no damage? Damus: Well, you aren’t the only one who can clone themselves. Though, I’ve never seen anyone with that level of skill. Naruto: Heh, you aren’t so bad either. Though, I haven’t seen much out of you. Damus: Well then, let’s resume this battle, shall we? Damus gets into a fighting pose as his summons fire, electricity, and psychic energy into his fists. Then, he suddenly disappears. Naruto: Huh?! What the- Gah! As the Hokage feels a large amount of pain in his back, he sees Damus behind him smirking and getting ready to unleash an onslaught of blows. Damus: Blazing Combo! Damus’ assault on Naruto causing massive damage to the Hokage. Damus vanished in front of Naruto, ready to deliver a fiery right hook on him. Damus: Fire...Fi- GAH! Before Damus could unleash his attack, he noticed two of Naruto’s clones punched him in the chest, sending him flying miles away. Then, the Traveling Hero noticed the real Naruto above him in his sage mode, while holding a Rasengan with three others around it. Naruto: Planetary Rasengan!!!!! Naruto’s attack vaporizes most of the forest that they were in, with the explosion expanding further for a few seconds before stopping. Naruto jumps off of Damus, who’s left arm was obliterated. Naruto: You ok there? Damus just smiled as he gets back up and starts to regenerate. Naruto looks in mild surprise, then smirks as well. Naruto: Man, you’re hard to beat! Damus: Same to you. Now, Thunderbolt! Naruto: Huh? Then, Naruto noticed several lightning bolts aiming at him and begins to dodge and block them. Naruto: Ha! Nice try! Damus: Oh, yeah?! Damus throws several kunai at Naruto, who counters with the same amount of kunai. Damus: Trickster Style! Damus summons two clones of himself by his sides, as Naruto looks in a slight surprise. Naruto:(He knows the Shadow Clone Jutsu?. I might need to take it up a notch.) Then Naruto summons dozens of clones and transforms into Kurama charka mode. Damus:(Another transformation? Guess I need to play along.) Damus’ eyes suddenly turn a primal yellow and a yellow aura surrounded his body. This was primal mode Damus. Damus: Let's get this party started. Naruto gives a thumbs up to his opponent in agreement. Naruto: Believe it! Naruto and his dozens of clones began to clash with Damus and his clones. But, while Naruto’s clones were in greater numbers, they were all being destroyed by the two Damus clones. In fact, Naruto realized that there were none left. Naruto: How the...? Damus’ clones also disappear as soon as they stopped. Damus: Your clones have strength in numbers, while mine is just that strong. Naruto: We'll see about that! Naruto begins to make a large Rasengan, but this time it was covered in wind-shaped like blades. Damus pulls out his high-frequency katana and gets ready for Naruto's attack. Naruto: Massive Rasenshuriken! The attack heads right for Damus, but Damus slices it clean in half. Naruto: What?! Damus: Nice try, but you gonna have to do more than that! Flare kick! Damus unleashes a powerful roundhouse kick that sends him flying miles into the air, where Damus suddenly appears. Damus: Psycho kick! The attack sends Naruto to the ground, causing a massive crater. Naruto gets back up, just in time to see his opponent float back down. Damus: You got skill, but you can't beat my strength! Naruto: Oh, really? Well, get ready to prove- Then, Naruto was interrupted by a kunai, then looked at Damus in confusion. Damus: Wasn’t me. Then, both of them saw a man wearing black and gray clothing. Damus was confused, while Naruto knew exactly who he was. Naruto: Hey, Sasuke! Damus just tilted his head and gave a more confused look. Sasuke: Hello, Naruto. Naruto: How have you been? Sasuke: Not much has been going on currently. I thought I could talk to you and my family, but I see that you’re busy. Naruto: Well, do you wanna join in? It could be pretty fun fighting as a team again. Suddenly, All three of them noticed a golden light appear behind Damus. When the light disappears, a person was the only thing that it left. The person was a teenager with blonde hair, eyes, and clothing. Damus realized who this person was and smirked. Damus: Long time, no see Bolt. Bolt: It's only been two weeks. Damus: Whatever. So, what are you doing here? Bolt: Well, I heard that you were here, and I was 85 percent sure that you were about to fight someone. Then, Bolt looks at Naruto, and then the surrounding battleground, which was completely obliterated by the two combatants. Bolt: And I was right. Damus: Hey, do you wanna battle too? Bolt: You're just going keep begging me to join, right? Damus just shrugged his shoulders at Bolt's question. Bolt:(sighs) Fine. Damus and Bolt stared at Naruto and Sasuke, and get into a fighting pose. Naruto: Do you wanna battle now? Sasuke just nods at Naruto, and then pulls his sword out. Naruto summons a few clones at his side at well. Damus summons his Aurora hammers, while Bolt pulls out his Lightning Gun. It's time for the second part of the Battle. 'Part 2: Team battle! Rivals vs Rivals!' Bolt unleashes seven shots from his lightning gun, which Naruto and Sasuke dodge with little effort. Then, Bolt begin to run as Sasuke, while Damus jumps away, with Naruto following him. Bolt and Sasuke swords clash several times, before Sasuke kicks Lightspeed swordsman away. Bolt recovers quickly, as he sees Sasuke moving his hands in different positions at a fast pace. Sasuke: Chidori! Bolt: Light fist! Their attack collide, causing a giant explosion that pushes them both back. Sasuke: Kirin! Then, a dragon like construct made of lightning charges at Bolt, who slices apart the attack with almost no effort. Sasuke: Time to get serious. Great Dragon Fire Jutsu! The rival of Naruto unleashes a enormous dragon like fireball, which shocks Bolt. Bolt quickly side-stepped the attack at the last minute. But then, he noticed Sasuke inches away from him,with another Chidori. Bolt: Son of a- The Chidori hits Bolt head on, causing the rival of Damus to be sent flying through several trees, before crashing on the grounds Sasuke begins to use a genjutsu on Bolt, who gets up and later notices a void of darkness with a red eye staring at him. Bolt: Where am I? As he asks this, he notices a giant hand picking him up, and crushing him. Bolt groans in pains for a few seconds, but then starts to laugh a bit. Bolt: So… it’s like that, huh? Bolt begins to break out of the Genjutsu, surprising Sasuke. Sasuke: How did you break out? Bolt: Well, I’m sure you’ve heard of it. It’s called rage. Sasuke: Hmph. Well can you handle…Amaterasu? Bolt: What the heck are y- Suddenly, Bolt was interrupted by black flames covering his body. Bolt shouts in pain. Bolt: What the heck?! Sasuke: That’s Amaterasu. These flames are able to burn other flames. They will keep going until you are burned completely, or until I stop them. Luckily, I hope to incapacitate- Then, Sasuke notice an explosion of light hitting Bolt and the black flames, which vanish upon impact. Sasuke: ...How do you keep doing this? Sasuke also took heed of Bolt's new state. He hair and eyes have been changed into a white hue. This was Bolt’s thunder King mode. Bolt: Shut up, you piece of crap. Sasuke summons his Susanoo to counter Bolt’s Thunder King Form. Sasuke:Make me. As Bolt and Sasuke were still fighting, Damus and Naruto began to move at speeds faster than any normal human could track. Naruto: Shadow clone Justu! Naruto summons thousands of clones to fight Damus, who starts to defeated all of them with a single swing of his sword. Then, Naruto remembered a famous technique of his. Naruto: Transform! Damus: Huh?! A puff of smoke appears in Naruto’s place, confusing Damus. When the smoke clears, Damus slightly blushes as he sees a blonde naked woman standing where Naruto was, giggling at the Hybrid. Damus: ...I have nothing to say about this. As Damus was distracted, two of Naruto’s clones grab both of the hybrid’s arms. Damus: What? Then, Damus sees the real Naruto above him, who was about to unleash his next attack. Naruto: Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshuriken! As the attack charged right towards Damus, the Hybrid thought of only one word to say. Damus: Crap. The attack creates a explosion so large, it formed a crater that can be see from the moon. Naruto was the only one standing in that explosion. Naruto: Well, that’s done. Suddenly, Sasuke was launched into Naruto’s midsection, sending them both flying into a boulder. Naruto gets up to see Sasuke unconscious at his feet. Naruto: Sasuke! As Naruto was making sure Sasuke was ok, Bolt looked for Damus under all of the destruction of their battle. Bolt: Yo, Damus! Where are you? Then, he noticed Damus burst out of the ground, and lands a few meters in front of him. Bolt: So, isn't it time that you got serious already? Damus: Yep. Naruto appeared in front of Damus, as Bolt moved out the way. Naruto: I think it's time that we end this. Damus: Agreed. They both began to transform into their strongest form. Naruto's clothing changed, and he summoned a staff and several black orbs behind his back. This was Naruto’s Six Paths Sage mode. Meanwhile, Damus took a more primal, wolf-like, and muscular appearance. His fur and eyes became a dark blue. Lycan Damus began to roar, shaking the very planet itself. Naruto: Let’s finish this! Both combatants prepared for the final phase of their battle. 'Part 3: Lycan Form vs Sage of Six Paths! Planetary Destruction!' Lycan Damus fires a massive beam of energy out of his mouth, which Naruto dodges. The attack vaporizing an entire mountain range behind the two combatants. Naruto and Damus’ fists were beginning to form steam, as they get ready for their next attack. Naruto: Erupting Propulsion fist! They both charged at each other, and deliver a powerful, earth-shattering blow to each other's jaw, which sends both flying. Naruto: Let’s see if you can regenerate from this! Naruto launches the truth seeking balls at Damus, who dodge all of them except the last one, which vaporized Damus’ arm on impact. Surprisingly to Naruto, Damus ignored the pain and grab Naruto by the face with his remaining arm. Damus began slamming Naruto on the ground, and throws him around the now destroyed area they are fighting in. Damus finally lets go and tosses Naruto into a tree. Naruto coughs up blood as he slowly gets up, ready to fight again. Naruto: Sage Art: Magnet Release Rasengan! Naruto hits his beastly opponent with the attack, binding him. The Hokage summons eight more clones, all of which were enveloped in giant fox like avatars, who summon giant balls of charka, with the real Naruto following suit. As he saw this, Damus breaks free from his bind and prepares to fire a giant blue beam from his mouth. Naruto: Sage Art: Super Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken! All nine Rasenshurikens collided with Damus’ mouth blast, creating an explosion that vaporized a small chunk of the planet. In the middle of that crater lies in Naruto Uzumaki and Damus Adapin, who were both so tired, that they didn’t have the energy to use special attacks, defend themselves, or even a simple rasengan or fire fist. They both had only a kunai and a will to win. Both ran at each other one last time, both with a kunai in hand. They slashed each other and stopped a few feet away. Everything was silent for what seemed like a eternity. But then... both of them fell to the ground. Bolt saw this and ran to Damus’ side. Bolt stared at a smiling Damus, who slowly raised his right fist in victory. Bolt smiled as he lifted both Damus and Naruto on his shoulders. Bolt: C’mon, wolf boy. You need to get healed. Damus stilled smiled happily as he wondered about the many other powerful opponents he’ll meet. K.O! Hours later, Naruto wakes up, wondering where he is now. Naruto: What the heck happened? Where am I? Sasuke: Good, you're awake. Naruto looks at Sasuke, surprise to see him just fine. Naruto: You're.....Ok? Sasuke: Yep. Also, you new friend wants to talk to you. Naruto: Huh? Naruto glances to his right and sees Damus and Bolt waving at him. Then, Damus hands Naruto a bowl of ramen. Damus: Want some? Naruto: Uhh...Sure! I love ramen! Damus: Yeah! It's amazing! The two started to rapidly eat and slurp ramen, as Bolt and Sasuke just sat there with their eyes closed. Later, they walked their separate ways. They all became good friends and rivals that day and decided on a rematch when they meet again. 'Results' Luke: Welp, that was something. Kammi: Yep. Naruto was a powerful and intelligent combatant, but that still wasn’t enough for Damus. Luke: But before we talk about their stats, we need to answer this important question: Could Naruto Overtax Damus’ healing factor? Kammi: Well in the manga, Kabuto said that it would take a while for Muu to regenerate in his Edotensei body after taking a blow from nine tails charka Naruto, which gives him a low-godly healing factor, the same level of healing Damus has. So that means Naruto could temporarily Overtax Damus’ healing factor! Luke: But could he keep it up to at least knock out Damus? Time for Stats! In their base forms, Damus causally Curbstomps. Kammi: In Base form, Damus matched Hercules, who threw a 100,000-ton comet into Mars. That’s 561 teratons, which is a lot more than Sasuke’s meteor slicing feat of 361 teratons! Luke: And Primal mode Damus is pretty much a continent buster, which is stronger than most of Naruto’s forms, but not for his strongest. Kammi: Yep. Lycan Form Damus was outclassed in the power and durability department, due to scaling to multiple planet busters. Luke: And while Lycan Damus scales to Dragon Alana, who one-shotted Jörmungandr, who’s a feat of crushing Uranus was calculated to be 42.37 quadrillion megatons, Naruto’s still stronger than that. Though, there’s still one thing that can play in his favor: a lot of Hax! Kammi: While Naruto has a good amount of Hax, such as petrification, matter manipulation, limited Low godly regeneration nullification, elemental manipulation, and more, but Damus has a few more up his sleeves. Space-time manipulation, nigh invulnerability, immortality, and his regeneration. Luke: But haven’t they faced similar opponents with similar abilities before? Kammi: Maybe, but Damus’ opponents had more powerful Hax than that. Heck, none of the Narutoverse has time stop or time manipulation, even though some can manipulate space. Meaning that Damus could stop time repeatedly until he delivers the final blow. Also, Damus can move at 78 percent lightspeed and react at 10-12 times lightspeed, while Naruto can move 45 percent light speed and react at light speed. Luke: Also, while Naruto has a crap ton of Charka to use, it takes a day to get back if he runs out. Meanwhile, Damus also has a crap ton of life energy to use, and he can regenerate it back in mere minutes. Also, both are pretty even in terms of intellect, with Damus taking a slight advantage in experience, due to training since he was 4 years old Kammi: While Naruto is a powerhouse and arguably one of the strongest shonen jump characters in history, Damus took the win with his Speed, Durability, and Hax. Luke: Looks like Naruto’s bark was worse than his bite. Kammi: ... Luke: What? Kammi:(sighs) The winner is Damus Adapin. Trivia The connections between them are that they are ninjas who are related to a certain type of canine (wolf and fox) in some way. Also, both were normal characters who one of their universe‘s strongest heroes, and they are related to someone of extraterrestrial origin( Damus via being the son of a Xaran and Naruto being the reincarnation of Asura.) Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Ninja' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Human vs God themed Death Battles Category:Human Vs Monster Themed Death Battles Category:'Human Hybrids' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Komodo25M